Mi primer casi beso
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: 4 Queda a cargo de la casa del árbol y de número 3 pero decide hacer una fiesta, donde descubrirá ciertas cosas,entre esas, un sentimiento nuevo hacia tres 3. Aunque el summ es algo malo, lean la historia aun no terminada
1. Quedé a cargo si!

-Cinco, dos y yo iremos en una misión especial- ordenaba número 1- 4 y 3 quédense a cuidar la casa del árbol- al terminar de decir esto dio media vuelta y empezó a irse con sus compañeros

-Espera!- gritó 4 mientras corría tras uno, el cual al oírlo paró de caminar y cuatro pudo alcanzarlo- ¿Por qué yo tengo que quedarme?-reclamaba cuatro

Uno se acercó y le susurró a cuatro

-No esperarás que dejemos a número tres al cuidado de la casa del árbol ¿no? Sobre todo con la amenaza de ayer de los de la otra cuadra-terminó de susurrar

-Pero ¿por qué yo?- gritó cuatro

-Por favor cuatro, ya tengo un ingeniero en mecánica o sea 2, una experta en combate a mano o sea cinco y yo experto en armas y líder del escuadrón, si haces esto luego te enviaré a cualquier otra misión- le aclaraba migue

-Bien, me quedaré-decía cabeza bajo güero

-Gracias 4, quedas a cargo de la casa del árbol- le dijo para levantarle el ánimo a cuatro su líder

Apenas oyó esto4 levanto la cabeza y apuró a los demás chicos para que salieran y en cuanto abordaron el M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O,cuatro regresó a la habitación principal donde tres se encontraba viendo los "simios arcoíris", tomó el control remoto y sin preguntarle a 3 lo cambió a la lucha libre tomó una soda de la mesa y se acostó en el sillón.

-Hey! Estaba viendo eso- gritó kuki mientras abrazaba su simio arcoíris para ver televisión

-Estabas, tiempo pasado- luego de decir esto dio un sorbo a su soda y siguió mirando la televisión

-Bien! Iré a mi cuarto a hacer una fiesta y tú no estás invitado-decía 3 mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio

-Eso es! Haré una fiesta, al fin y al cabo yo estoy a cargo ¿Qué dices 3?- comentaba güero

_**Continuará….**_


	2. Qué fué lo que sentí?

-No lo sé cuatro, ¿qué dirá número uno?- se cuestionaba tres

-Número uno no está tres, además el dijo que yo estoy a cargo- decía algo sarcástico número 4

-Bueno….supongo que una pequeña fiesta no estará tan mal-decía dudosa kuki

-¿Pequeña? ¡¡Será una gran fiesta!!-Rezongó 4

-¡Sí! ¡¡Con miles de simios arcoíris!!-Gritó 3

-¿QUÉ?, no nada de esos odiosos simios arcoíris, es mi fiesta y se hará lo que yo diga- concluyó drásticamente número 4

Los ojos de número 3 comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba a su amigo con una cara de desilusión, hasta que…

-WAAAA!! – kuki comenzó a llorar desesperadamente hasta que cuatro reaccionó y le contestó

-De acuerdo, pero sólo unos cuantos-dijo 4

Kuki dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó a 4 mientras le decía-Gracias güerito- Fue entonces cuando 4 sintió algo diferente a lo que siempre sentía respecto a número tres, él se sentía, agradecido por tener una amiga como ella, fuerte por protegerla y por primera vez desde que conocía a una chica, él se sentía….amado. Rápidamente se separó de 3 ya que no quería darse cuenta de la realidad y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros y compañeras, esa noche en la casa del árbol habría una gran fiesta!!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	3. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

En cuanto terminaron de llamarlos a todos se alistaron y prepararon todo.

En la mesa había pastelillos de chocolate, caramelos, mentas, poche de frutas y toda clase de dulces que le podrían gustar a un chico incluyendo sodas claro. Cuatro y Tres estaban listos y todos sus invitados comenzaron a llegar se podría decir que desde el número 9 hasta el 35 habrían llegado, excepto 13 por obvias razones.

Bailaron todos, la música era muy alegre y cada quien tenía su pareja de baile excepto por 3 y 4, todas las amigas de 3 se encontraban bailando acompañadas y los amigos de 4 también tenían pareja por lo cual ellos dos se encontraban sólo es la mesa de comida, se sentían muy tristes a pesar de ser su propia fiesta.

-No es lo que yo esperaba..-decía algo decepcionado 4

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó número 3

-Se supone que somos los más importantes de esta fiesta y somos los que menos nos divertimos porque todos siguen esa estúpida moda de bailar en pareja-concluyó muy furioso

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento y después tres miró a cuatro, éste al notarlo la miró y después de un breve momento ambos se sonrojaron y volvieron a mirar la pista de baile.

-¿Tú crees….-empezó muy tímidamente el rubio- que…tu…..y……yo…..podamos…..-tartamudeaba mucho para ser el "valiente 4"

-¿Bailar?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro número tres

Cuatro quedó rojo como un tomate y lo único que se ocurrió decir fue:

-No, no, no-muy agitadamente

-Ah!-decía muy triste tres

-Mmm…bueno ssssi ¿Quieres?-preguntó con mucha timidez mientras se mantenía observando el rostro de tres

-Si!!-dijo con una emoción incomparable la pequeña kuki

Y 3 jaló a 4 y se pusieron a bailar, ambos sentían que todos los observaban y murmuraban, pero ambos se sentían muy bien

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_


End file.
